


The Many and Few Characters of: Records of the 53rd Earth Queen, Toph Beifong

by Mr_A_Firebender



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Earth Queen Toph, It's a character list not an encyclopedia, Queen Toph kicks ass takes names and leads the EK in the final months of the HYW, Status Updates, There's duels and battles and people losing limbs left and right, Whaddya reading these for? read the actual fic, Whiskey lovers? Join the Earth Kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_A_Firebender/pseuds/Mr_A_Firebender
Summary: Mentioned in Records? They're here. Get one line in one chapter? Here. Don't matter to the overall plot? Here. Historical Reference? Not here. Details about characters will be filled in as they are revealed in the fic.





	1. HIM Entry I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to repeat information every chapter, only important stuff (e.x. Toph's the Queen). Each chapter is written as a summary of it's chapter in the main fic. Don't worry about spoilers, the final chapter of this (equivalent to the epilogue or ~chapter 65 in the story) will feature a full character bio. 
> 
> Credit must be given to evie4life for both inspiring me to and giving me permission to take their idea for a character list. Their work is x^2 as angsty as mine is cracky. Also, a really high level of continuity and quality of writing.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063656/chapters/47516917 - the original fic  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278471/chapters/50665397 - the character list

**HIM Entry I Characters**

**Toph Beifong:**

Tough tomboy who loves doing whatever she wants (end of canon). The new Earth Queen. Successor to Earth King Kuei under pressure of lightning bolts. Possesses this universes Mandate of Heaven, the Mandate of the Spirits. Survivor of dragonfire. Loves doing whatever she wants. Loves rubbing her freedom in other people’s faces. 14yo.

**The Consort:**

Not yet the Consort, simply Toph’s husband. Survivor of dragonfire. Loves Toph. 16yo.

**Earth King Kuei:**

20yo, 52nd Earth King, single. Owns a pet bear (end of canon). Deposed. 

**Azula:**

16yo Crown Princess of the Fire Nation (end of canon), torched the Royal Palace and massacred almost all of the Earth Kingdom’s nobility with a dragon. Killed hundreds of Royal Guard and Dai Li to capitulate the Earth King. Vanished.  


**Minister of Coronations: **

A middle-aged man whose been through two coronations in his once-in-a-lifetime job. Spends years working on planning the next Monarch’s coronation. And yet, each coronation is the exact same. Huh.  



	2. HIM Entry II Characters

**Toph Beifong:**

Queen of the Earth Kingdom (not yet, but unofficially), wielder of the Mandate of the Spirits (total control over everything). Late sleeper. Survived a massacre yesterday. 

**The Consort:**

Not yet the Consort, simply Toph’s paper reader. Survived a massacre. 

**General How:**

Leads the Council of Five (end of canon). 

**Kuei, now just Kuei:**

Knows nothing about the Hundred Year War (end of canon).

**Long Feng:**

Grand Secretariat, manipulated Earth King Kuei, ran Ba Sing Se and by extension the Earth Kingdom through Kuei (end of canon). Electrocuted by Azula for refusing to cooperate with her.   



	3. HIM Entry III Characters

**Toph Beifong:**

Queen of the Earth Kingdom, can do whatever she wants. Survived a massacre. Hates nobles. Loves experimenting with her power. Isn’t actually lewd, just pretends to be. 

**The Consort: **

Proclaimed His Imperial Majesty, the Consort. Kyoshi Islander, descendant of Kyoshi. (Kyoshi’s descendants are Auburn haired and tall). Survived a massacre. Has travelled to the Colonies. Loves reading about history. Doesn’t like being forced to make heirs. 

**Minister of Coronations:**

A middle-aged man who helped design the Imperial Sigil (the flag). Helps plan tomorrow’s coronation.

**The Governor of...: **

A sleazy twenty-something nobleman jerk who  _ really _ wants to marry the fourteen year old Earth Queen. Doesn't end well for him.  


**Chin the Great:**

Warlord who conquered the Earth Kingdom save Ba Sing Se and the Yokoya Peninsula. Killed by Avatar Kyoshi (end of canon). Crushed the last pockets of Yellow Neck Rebels. 


	4. HIM Entry IV Characters

**Queen Toph Beifong (Long Live the Queen!):**

Officially coronated as  “ Her Imperial Majesty, the 53rd Earth Queen, the Lady of Gaoling, Defender of the Spirits” at today’s coronation ceremony. Loves doing whatever she wants. Hates stuffy ceremonies. Loves regular people, hates nobles. 

**The Consort (Long Live the Queen’s Consort!):**

Officially coronated as “His Imperial Majesty, the Imperial Consort, the Queen’s Speaker” at today’s coronation ceremony. 

**High Priest Li: **

Runs the Coronation Ceremony. Grants Toph the Mandate of the Spirits. 

**Ming: **

One of the female attendants.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know?  
Ming's named after the Ming Dynasty, the dynasty that precedes the Qing, but in retrospect I decided to have her be named after a character from evie4life's fic.


	5. HIM Entry V Characters

**HIM Entry V Characters**

**Toph Beifong:**

53rd Earth Queen, has power to do whatever she wants. Hates nobles, loves breaking rules. Enjoys interacting with the common people, a big no-no for Earth Monarchs. Wants to have a fun time as Queen. Also wants to win the Hundred Year War. Will never turn down a fight, no matter the odds.

**The Consort:**

The Queen’s Speaker, tells people what Toph wants to do when she’s not breaking rules on her own. As crazy as Toph. Has to do lots of improvising to explain away Toph’s spontaneous nature. Also likes the people. Dislikes tea, considers whiskey superior. Desires to return to Kyoshi Island. Loyal to the end. 

**Ming:**

Named Toph’s personal attendant, a massive honor. Has always loved the monarchy. Was taught to adapt archaic noble customs to try and secure a marriage for her parents. Instead got a job working in the Imperial Palace. 

**Wuhan:**

Royal Earthbending Guard, made Captain of the Royal Guard after the last one got killed defending Kuei. One of only a few guards to survive Azula. Has served for ten years. Desires to assist Toph in any way possible. 

**Shi:**

Royal Earthbending Guard. Loyal. One of Toph’s three bodyguards, older twin with Jie. Survived Azula’s massacre. Older teen. Desires to do whatever Toph commands. 

**Jie:**

Royal Earthbending Guard. Loyal. One of Toph’s three bodyguards, younger twin with Shi. Survived Azula’s massacre. Older teen. Desires to do whatever Toph commands. 

**Mushi/Iroh: **

Former Crown Prince, gave up birthright to younger brother, now Fire Lord Ozai after the 600 Day Siege cost him his son Lu Ten. Now a tea maker in Ba Sing Se, running the Jasmine Dragon. (end of canon). Desires for the war to end. 

**Lee/Zuko:**

Former Crown Prince, scarred during an Agni Kai against his father, Fire Lord Ozai, for speaking out of line at a war meeting, banished. Currently going through inner turmoil due to self-discovery. Waiter for his uncle, Iroh, at the Jasmine Dragon (end of canon). Desires to regain his honor, doesn’t know which path is more honorable. 


End file.
